


[fanmix] after the afterlife

by kimaracretak



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Sunnydale, 2001. Buffy wants to be less alive, Drusilla wants to be less lonely, and the darkness just wants them both. A season 6 AU about grief, horror, transformation, and forward movement.
Relationships: Drusilla/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside)





	[fanmix] after the afterlife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



**i. the rockrose and the thistle** the amazing devil **ii. the horror and the wild** the amazing devil **iii. the morgana effect** theatres des vampires **iv. bleak earth** vetrar draugurinn **v. the lowest low** the birthday massacre **vi. eternity** iamx **vii. the vampire waltz** hannah fury **viii. inside** collide **ix. gravediggress** cocorosie **x. never left** swallow the sun

lyrics on [dreamwidth](https://kimaracretak.dreamwidth.org/108628.html) | listen on [openwhyd](https://openwhyd.org/u/5e97dd27d24d2b59d2bd353c/playlist/0)

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment on the dreamwidth post if any of the song links are broken!


End file.
